Swoop Sniper (CT-4082)
"In times of crisis some run towards the fight trooper." ―Sniper CT-4082, nicknamed "Sniper," was a clone trooper officer in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Sniper was appointed commander of a detachment unit of the famed 501st Legion known as the Advanced Recon Clones. He was a dedicated soldier and always loyal to his duties, as well as his men. During the war, Sniper rarely served alongside any Jedi, believing that team work within his squad was just as effective as having "jedi tricks." Sniper and his unit assisted Rex and Torrent Company in cleaning up the remaining opposition during the Battle of Christophsis and reinforced them during the Battle of Teth. Biography Training/Early Life Like all clone troopers, Sniper was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. Bred on Kamino to fight in the Grand Army of the Republic, these clones were trained in core military abilities such as marksmanship, survival and equipment handling and other essentials. For about ten years, these troops would learn under numerous training simulators and mercenary sergeants. In addition to the strenuous and demanding physical training, all clones were required to obey the Command Code, a set of guidelines that had all clones obey any order without hesitation or question and CT-4082 was no exception. During these training exercises a Siniteen bounty hunter named Bric, who was hired as a Master Chief to oversee training, noticed 4082's impressive marksman abilities with a DC-15A blaster rifle. Since that day, CT-4082 was given the nickname "Sniper" by his squad and was usually assigned the task of supporting to squad with sniper cover. Clone Wars Begins During 22BBY, the First Battle of Geonosis between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic marked first conflict of the Clone Wars. Sniper and the troopers of the 501st arrived in the Geonosis system in Acclamator I-class assault ships. When their LAAT/i gunship touched down, Sniper and his squad was assigned to scout out and capture Checkpoint Alpha. From there, the Republic was able to launch a staging area to provide reinforcements and land in AT-TE walkers; however, the Separatists had occupied a cliff bunker in east part of the sector. Noticing that the bunker was a perfect position to be able to provide cover fire, Sniper and his squad quickly took down any Geonosians holding the position and gained control of the bunker. From here, clone gunners of quickly set up their EWHB-12 heavy repeating blaster and laid down suppressive fire, while Sniper picked off droids using his DC-15A and called in orbital strikes on enemy positions. During the battle, Sniper and members of his squad helped the wounded up into bunker to be treated while repelling the enemy. After hours of extensive fighting, the 501st Legion was finally able to push back the droids and Geonosians and held Checkpoint Alpha with minimal casualties. Battle of Christophsis When Separatist forces invaded the planet of Christophsis for it's vast wealth of mineral resources and alliance with their cause, the native Christophsians desperately tried to defend their planet, but with no success. Confederate General Whorm Loathsom and his droid forces effortless subjugated the planet to his rule. Without any other solutions, the citizens of Christophsis appealed to the Jedi Council for support. In response, the Jedi Council dispatched Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi along with Torrent Company. After recieving word of the ambush foiled by clone traitor Sergeant Slick and of the Separatist's planetary blockade, which took a heavy toll on the Republic's forces, the 501st sent more clone units to Christophsis. Once the Republic cruisers arrived into the system, they encountered a fierce blockade of the planet. Aboard the Dauntless,'' Sniper could only listen to the comlink communications of the battle down below until vulture droids ambushed the '' ''ship and disabled her communcations array, cutting off the transmissions. By the time Republic had finally broke through the blockade, the fighting had ceased and Confederate General Whorm Loathsom was captured. Sniper and the reinforcements helped the wounded before setting up patrol units thoughout the planet. Although Crystal City,the capitol was under Republic control, the rest of the planet was far from it. It would be several weeks of hard fighting before the last of the droids were elminated. Sniper and two other clones were tasked with defending communications building in the eastern sector, when without warning, BX Commando Droids surrounded the compound and began firing into the building. Outnumbered and outmanned, the sergeant ordered the men into defensive positions and to return fire. Sniper, instinctively took out his DC-15A rifle and started picking off commandos one by one on the west side. Several minutes into the fight, one of the commandos wounded the sergeant and leaving one of sides of the building defenselss. Sniper and the other trooper was able to hold them off until he was hit also. The last five droids rushed in and infiltrated the base. While one of the droids walked past, Sniper, careful not to alert all fives droids, grabbed it and severed it's head. Sniper then used the disabled droid as a decoy and decieved the droids one by one into coming into the observation deck, where they were blown off the building by detonation packs. The final commando droid caught Sniper by surprised and attacked him, knocking off his helmet and his blaster aside. Taking out it's vibrosword, the droid sliced several times at Sniper and managed to deliver a scar on the clone's right cheek. As the droid moved in for the kill, Sniper tripped it and decapitated the droid with it's own weapon. Sniper took the vibrosword and would keep it as a charm throughout the rest of the war. With the rest of the droids defeated, a gunship evac was called in for the two other wounded troopers. Because of this heroic act of valor, Sniper was promoted to sergeant and transferred out of Christophsis before the planet was under complete control. Mission on Teth ''"Nearly a whole clone unit was wiped out..... and the jedi just left them there to be droid fodder?" ''-random 501st trooper's thoughts after the Battle of Teth'' In a daring move of conspiracy, Count Dooku had captured Jabba's son in order to exuberate the Clone Wars. The Republic, who desperately needed the hyperspace lanes, responded first to try and win Jabba's favor. Clone scouts had tracked numerous battledroids holding Jabba's son in an abandoned monastery on Teth. Skywalker's fleet along with Torrent Company was immediately deployed into the system. Republic forces had to first launch a vertical assault up the cliffs to reach the monastery and quickly took over the compound, but the Separatists soon launched a counter-attack. Besides Captain Rex and five other clone troopers, Torrent Company was completely wiped out in the ensuing fire fight. In response to Ventress 's trap, the Republic landed in more reinforcements. Clone trooper "Sniper" arrived just in time to aid the survivors of Torrent Company. With multiple dwarf-spider, vulture and super battle droids still defending the compound, intense fighting broke out on the landing platforms as clone forces were pinned down under heavy fire. In an act of desperation, Sniper dove beneath adwarf-spider and set charges underneath the droid before quickly rolling out of danger. As they navigated their way through the system, they were spotted by a patrol of super battle droids.With the support of gunships, reinforcements were finally able to relive the survivors, who were taking cover behind a disabled AT-TE. When the smoke cleared, only six members of the original Torrent Company including Captain Rex still stood standing. Frustrated with the Jedi's lack of support, this would be the first many instances where Sniper's faith of the Jedi would be shaken. Induction into Torrent Company Short on men capable to fight, Sergeant Sniper and several new troopers, including Fives and Echo (the sole survivors after the Rishi Moon outpost attack), were recruited by Captain Rex. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Clones Category:Republic Category:Advanced Recon Clones Category:501st Legion